The Perfect Lie Jonas
by purpleskittlesx3
Summary: **Follow me! /purpleskittlesx3 This is not your usual Jonas story. If anyone has any issues, please take them up with me personally.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a drink.  
"Sarah! Hey! What's up?" My friend Kimberly stumbled over to me.  
"Uh, nothing really. Hey, have you seen Nick?" I asked, searching for my best friend in all the chaos.  
"Yeah, um I thought I saw him over... there..." She trailed off, "Hey! Mike!" She stumbled over to some other guy. I waved it off and headed over to find Nick. I took my cell phone out and checked my inbox. Nothing. I hit 'Send Txt' and typed a quick message. I was getting sort of uncomfortable.  
As I wandered through the living room and into the kitchen, I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." I said sheepishly and looked up to see a senior - the same grade as I was in. His name was Ron. He had scruffy, dark brown hair and was about six inches taller than me.  
"Sarah," He drew out the vowels in my name. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as I took a step back, "What's up?"  
"I'm looking for Nick, have you seen him?" I hopelessy asked. I knew he wouldn't be able to give me a good answer either.  
"Naw, I haven't seen him," He grabbed a cup off the counter, "Have a drink."  
"No, I really shouldn't," I declined his offer.  
"No, really. You just need to relax and enjoy the party." He shoved the drink towards me and walked away. My eyes followed him out of the room and then looked down at the drink in my hands. Maybe I did just need to relax a bit.  
I drank the alcohol in the cup in one gulp and cringed. I felt it burn my throat on the way down and it hit my stomach almost immediately. I shook my head and set the cup down. As I stumbled away from the kitchen, I couldn't help but keep running into people. Someone offered me another drink and I accepted it without thinking. Back in the living room, already having had two drinks, I tried to remember what I was looking for. I, once again ran into someone.  
"S - sorry," I slurred. I shook my head to try and see who I ran into and found myself face to face with someone familiar.  
"Oh, it's you." I stated and furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Don't sound so excited," Joe, Nick's older brother said.  
I frowned angrily, "I won't." I said, "Where's Nick?" I asked.  
"Why does Nick matter? Just relax and enjoy the party."  
"No, I want Nick." I crossed my arms like a stubborn child.  
"Okay, okay," He said slowly with a sigh, "Fine. Come with me," He grabbed my wrist and he dragged me through the large crowd of people. He said something to me over his shoulder but I couldn't hear him over the loud music. He led me upstairs and down the hall. Turning left, he led me into an empty room - a bedroom.  
If it wasn't for all the alcohol, I would've realized what was going on.  
"Joe, Nick isn't in here." I said stubbornly once again.  
"I know." He said, closing the door and advancing on me.  
"What're - what're you doing?" I asked as he back me up against a wall. He pressed his lips against mine.  
"Joe!" I pushed him off lamely, "What are you doing?"  
"You know you like it," He smirked.  
"Pervert." I spat.  
"Can't say I'm ashamed."  
I rolled my eyes and tried pushing him off me, "Joe, seriously! Just get off me."  
He laughed at my poor attempt. "I hate you." I mumbled.  
He kissed along my neck and up to my jaw, "Come on, Sarah. Now do you really hate me?" He asked softly.  
I thought about it for a second, "Yes." I said.  
He chuckled softly and lifted my face up with his finger, "You look hot in that dress." He said persuasively.  
I glanced down at my feet but he just smiled. I was surpised to find myself giggling at his comment like a second grader. He kissed me once more and this time I let him. He brought his hand up to the side of my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The next thing I knew, my dress was off my body and on the floor and I was pulling Joe's shirt off. He led me over to the bed.  
And it ended with involuntary sex. 


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning with an excruciating pain in my head. Dumb alcohol. I sat up and opened my eyes, both of which I regretted immediately. Sitting up only caused an even greater pain in my head and opening my eyes caused me to see what exactly had happened last night. I screamed in surprise and pulled the sheet up over my body. I frantically looked around the room, finding my dress and another person's clothing strewn across the floor. Put that and the fact that I woke up naked with a hangover in a strange bed together and the sum isn't good. I regretfully glanced to my left at the person sleeping next to me.  
I cursed under my breath and closed my eyes and put my head in my hands, groaning loudly.  
I felt him stir next to me and sit up. I peered at him through my fingers.  
He was smirking.  
"I can't believe you!" I yelled as I reached my hand out to smack him across the face. He caught my hand and held it tight. I sat there, trying to catch my breath from my sudden outburst. I was strangly turned on by his strength and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but I bitterly pulled my hand away from him.  
"Now, now," He said, "Let's not get angry."  
I looked away from him, "You raped me," I said slowly.  
"Did I?" He raised his eyebrows, "If I recall, you didn't try to stop me."  
"I was drunk." I defended myself.  
"And who's fault is that?" He smirked again, "And in my defense, I was drunk too."  
I scoffed at him. He chuckled and gave me a once-over. Feeling so exposed, I clutched the sheet tighter around myself, looking away from him. He turned in the bed so he could pull on his boxers and his pants. He stood and walked over to find his cellphone somewhere in the mess on the floor.  
"Can you give me my dress?" I asked him. He bent down to pick it up and walked towards me. He stopped three feet away.  
"You have to come get it." He smirked.  
I glared at him and thought about my options. What did I have to lose; he'd seen it all before. I stood and angrily walked over to him, the smirk never leaving his face. I reached for the dress but he held it up higher, "That'll be one kiss."  
"Just give me the dress, Joe." I said his name like poison.  
"One kiss," He whispered.  
I leaned in to kiss him very briefly but he pulled me into him and held me there longer than I had anticipated. I snatched my dress from him and pulled it over my head. With the smirk still on his face, he turned and continued looking for his phone.  
I found my phone on the floor near my sandals, which I slipped on my feet. Finding it useless to leave, considering I didn't know where I was, I sat down on the floor and opened my phone. There were several text messages from Nick, all along the lines of "Where are you?" and panicked phrases such as that.  
"Nick is going to kill me." I mumbled to myself.  
"Nick doesn't have to know." Joe walked over and stood infront of me. He had put his shirt and shoes on and was holding his phone in his hand. He offered me his free hand and I reluctantly took it. He pulled me up effortlessly and we walked out of the room.  
"I don't even remember how I got here..." I mumbled.  
"Hey pretty lady," Someone said to me, stumbling out of a bedroom with a half dressed girl behind him. I jumped and caught up to Joe, grabbing his arm and keeping close to him. I found an odd sense of comfort in the familiarity I had with him versus everyone else here who I didn't know at all. He glanced over his shoulder at me but I was turned around, glancing disgustedly at the junior boy who was totally stoned that was trying to flirt with me. Joe grabbed my hand gently and led me down the hall and back down the stairs. The scene once again was unfamiliar to me, but even worse than upstairs. There were people passed out on the couches and even along the staircase as Joe and I tried to make our way down. There were red cups everywhere and the stereo was still faintly playing. He led me outside where the intensity of the summer sun almost blinded me. I groaned and stumbled backwards and ran into Joe.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled. After I got used to the sun, I blinked my eyes a couple times and looked around, "Um, where exactly are we?"  
"I know where we're going." He chuckled and pulled my arm, telling me to follow him. We walked down the street and we neared familiar names as we turned down different roads. He was taking me back to his house - which was where Nick was going to be. Oh God.  
"Listen, about last night." Joe stopped me infront of his house and put his hands on either of my shoulders, "It didn't happen, according to my family."  
I looked at him with a dumbfound expression on my face, "You took my virginity."  
He smirked, "I know." I rolled my eyes. First, he took advantage of my being drunk, and now I can't even tell anyone?  
He turned and headed in the house and I followed after him. He went straight upstairs but I headed into the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were sitting. I smiled at them, "Hello."  
"Hey, Sarah, it's nice to see you. Nick's in the living room." Denise greeted me.  
"Thanks." I headed to the right and found Nick sitting on the couch. He spotted me and jumped up, giving me a hug.  
"I was so worried about you!" He exclaimed, "I lost you at the party and someone told me you left and I tried calling your house but you mom said you hadn't come home yet and -" I cut him off.  
"Nick, Nick - I'm fine," I smiled, "Nothing happened." I lied.  
"Did you make it home okay?" He asked.  
"Well actually," I started sheepishly, "I had one too many drinks and I kind of passed out." His eyes widened, "Are you okay?! I knew I shouldn't have left. Did anyone -"  
"Nick," I laughed, "I'm fine. Nothing happened." I stressed my words.  
Joe walked into the room right after that with a towel in his hands. He ran it through his wet hair and sat down on the couch on the other side of Nick.  
Nick leaned back on the couch and glanced over at him, "Why didn't you come home last night?" He asked in a much less worried voice.  
"I was at the party." Joe looked at me. I looked down.  
"Oh," Nick said, "So you were with Sarah?" "Yeah," He said, still looking at me, "I was with Sarah the whole time." He smirked while Nick wasn't looking. I glared at him.  
"Why didn't you just tell me that, Sarah?" Nick looked at me, "I would've felt so much better."  
"Oh, you know. I just got carried away. It was a senior's party after all," I laughed nervously, then jokingly punched Nick's arm, "I don't know how all you juniors snuck in."  
He laughed, "Well you can take a shower if you want."  
"Okay." I stood and headed upstairs to the door right across the hall from Nick's room. Inside, I took my dress off and turned the shower on hot. I stepped inside and let the water run over my face and down my body. I thought about last night. I thought about how I had lost my virginity to someone I hated. I thought about how I let it happen. And most of all, I thought of my new found attraction to Joe. And I hated it. I washed my hair with Denise's hair products and then took the vanilla and jasmine scented body gel and scrubbed my body from head to toe until I was red. And I still didn't feel clean. I rinsed myself off and got out of the shower.  
With a towled wrapped around myself, I opened the bathroom door with my dirty dress in my hand and walked across the hall to Nick's room. I jumped when I found Joe sitting on his bed. He smirked.  
"You just can't resist not having your clothes on around me, can you?" He stood up and walked over to me.  
"Get out. I need to get changed." I demanded him.  
"Why don't you make me," He whispered. He was less than a foot away from me and I back up until I hit the wall.  
"You're not seriously going to make a move on me with your parents and Nick less than twenty feet away, are you?" I smirked at him.  
He smirked back and leaned in to my ear, "What they don't know can't hurt them." He kissed right behind my ear and I shivered. He pulled away and slyly backed out of the room. Still frozen in my spot, I regained my composure and walked over to the door, slamming it shut and cursing his name. I headed over to Nick's dresser, pulling out a pair of his boxers and a wife beater. I pulled them on, rolling the boxers up so they were like shorts. I towel dried my hair and brushed through it, letting my brown wavy hair fall over my shoulders. I tossed my dress in Nick's hamper. This was practically my second home; I was here almost everyday. I slipped my flip flops on and headed down the hall. I heard Nick's voice coming from Joe's room and I turned inside.  
Nick and Joe were sitting on Joe's bed - Nick with a guitar. He was putting the strings back on, but stopped when I came in the room.  
"Way to wear my clothes," Nick smiled.  
I grinned and shrugged, "I'm going to head home now. I'm wicked tired. I didn't have such a great night last night." I looked directly at Joe.  
"I can give you a ride." Joe offered, stading up.  
"No, that's okay, I want to walk." I said coldly.  
"I insist." He replied in the same manner.  
I sighed.  
"Wow, Joe, you're being... nice considering you two hate each other." Nick said.  
"Yeah Joe." I agreed coldly with Nick.  
"Hey, what can I say?" Joe said, "I'm a nice guy." He grabbed his car keys and pulled me by the wrist out of the room. I snatched it back from him and walked myself down the stairs. He got into the drivers seat of his car and I got into the passengers seat and slammed the door. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading down the street in the direction of my house. When he pulled up to the curb in front of the house, he jumped out of the drivers seat and opened the door for me. I ignored him and angrily made my way up the walkway and up to my front porch.  
"Hey!" He called after me, following me up the steps. I turned the doorknob and found it locked. Glancing towards the driveway, I noticed neither my mother or father's car was parked there. I headed around the wrap-around porch to my back door. Joe followed me. Before I could even put my hand on the door knob, he stepped infront of me.  
"What?" I asked harshly.  
"Don't I get anything for the ride home?" He asked.  
"Oh, my virginity wasn't enough?" I asked sarcastically.  
I tried to reach around him to get the doorknob but he just stepped in the way again.  
"You know you can't resist me." He whispered in my ear.  
"Just because I had sex with you doesn't mean you can use me at your convenience like some doll." I said angrily.  
"You gave it up to me so easily once, how do I know you won't do it again?" He smirked.  
I wanted to slap the silly smirk right off his face, "Leave." I demanded.  
"Jeez, alright." He held his hands up for a second before dropping them to his sides and walking backwards away from me.  
"Later Sarah." With a wink, he was gone around the corner. A minute later I heard his car start and pull away from the curb.  
I groaned and opened the door, walking inside. Cursing loudly, I headed upstairs to my room.  
What did I get myself into? 


	3. Chapter 3

"Last day of school, huh?" Nick smiled. I nodded my head, keeping my eyes on my feet.  
"Hey are you okay? You seem kind of distant." Nick said as we walked down the hallway.  
"What?" I looked up at him, "Oh, no, I'm just... thinking..."  
"About what?" He stopped with me at my locker.  
I bent down and put my Calculus book in my locker and grabbed my history book. I stood back up and glanced in the small mirror I had on my locker door, "Um, it's nothing important." I said.  
"Okay..." He said unbelievingly.  
I glanced back into the mirror and fixed my hair a little. I looked over my shoulder in the mirror and saw Joe walking our way. I slammed my locker shut and turned to face Nick. He, however, ignored me and turned to Joe.  
"Hey man, what's up?" Nick said.  
"Nothing much. Just heading to study with my favorite person in the world," Joe walked over next to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Nick. He looked from Joe to me and back again with a confused look.  
"What's going on between you two lately?" He asked.  
"What do you mean, Nick?" Joe asked and put his arm around my shoulder as the bell rang. He started walking with me down the hall to our study and I shoved his arm off my shoulder. "Cut it out Joe." I said, annoyed.  
"Cut what out? I can't put my arm around you now?" He asked innocently.  
"Just don't touch me." I said and turned into the classroom.  
"That's not what you were saying when you were on top of me the other night." He called after me and followed me in the room.  
I turned around and advanced on him, "Listen, Joe." I spat his name and shoved his shoulder, "I don't want anyone to know about that, okay? Or I'll just tell your mom and dad."  
He glared at me and pushed passed me, purposely bumping shoulders with me, and sat down in his seat. I took my seat a row away from his and began my history homework. About halfway through the class, a note landed on my desk.  
'Hey there pretty lady' The note said.  
'Don't talk to me' I replied and threw it on his desk. 'Hey, no need to be so mean to me '  
This was so childish.  
'This is so childish' I threw it back to him.  
'Your mom'  
I stood up with the note my hand and walked over to the trashcan and ripped it in half and threw it away. Joe just rolled his eyes and played with his pencil, trying to balance it on his nose. I sighed and sat back down at my seat, no longer able to concentrate on homework. I shut my book and put my head in my hands.  
br  
"Hey, Sarah." Someone called my name from behind me. I turned to find Nick. I waited as he caught up with me and we walked out of the school together.  
"How was your day?" He asked.  
"Fine, I guess." I sighed.  
"Okay, spill." He saw right through me.  
"Well, it's not that anything is wrong," I said slowly, playing with the bottom of my dress, "It's just that nothing's really right..."  
He frowned, "So it's just one of those days?"  
"Sure, you could say that." I said quietly.  
Ever since the other day at the party, I hadn't been feeling myself. And I was beginning to wonder if I ever would. 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling like I was going to puke. I sat up slowly and rubbed my forehead. Looking outside, I saw a beautiful day waiting to happen. I groaned and got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, I lay my head down. My mom walked in and went over to the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
"Hey sweetie." She said.  
"Mmh," I moaned from the table.  
"What's wrong?" She sat down next to me.  
"I feel like I'm ready to puke my guts out." I sat up, holding my stomach.  
She frowned and put her hand to my forehead, "There's no fever. Do you want me to call the doctor?"  
"No, I'll be fine." I said. I stood to go get ready for the day but instead felt a huge wave of nausea and ran for the bathroom. I retched violently and it made my throat hurt. Standing, I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out, brushing my teeth as well. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down again. My mom got up and handed me the box of Pepto Bismol.  
She smiled a little bit, "You go back to bed."  
I nodded and grabbed the box, lazily making my way upstairs. I collaped back into my bed and fell alseep almost imdeiately.  
br  
I sat straight up with cold sweat dripping down my neck. I had just had the worst nightmare of my life. Shaking my head, I brushed the stray hair out of my face and got out of my bed. It was just what I had feared. I jumped out of bed and went downstairs. There was a note on the refridgerator from my mom. I took it off and read it, 'Went to work. Won't be back until dinner time. Please take out chicken to defrost. Love, mom.' I put the note down, relieved I did't have to deal with anyone right now. I went into the den and sat down at the desk and opened the laptop. I quickly opened the internet and typed in 'Google' into the browser. I looked up the information that I needed.  
"Signs," I mumbled to myself, reading the page, "Morning sickness, cravings, cramps, fatigue, mood swings, bloating." I nodded slowly, "Great."  
I stood up and went upstairs to get ready. I pulled on a tank top and a pair of jeans. When I went to button them, I found it extremely difficult. I cursed and took them off, instead pulling on a loose, flowy skirt that went to my mid thigh. I sighed and slipped on my flats and grabbed my car keys. I started the car and drove to the center of town. At the drug store, I slipped my sunglasses on and headed inside. I sighed.  
Which one did I buy?  
I selected one randomly and brought it up to the counter. The lady behind the counter was an older woman and she smiled when I set my item down on the counter. She rang it up and named a price. I grabbed a twenty out of my wallet and put it on the counter.  
"Keep the change." I grabbed the box and left the store.  
"How generous, thank you," She smiled after me. I faked a smile and went to my car, starting it immediately.  
br  
I glanced at the clock. It said to wait five minutes. 3:34. Just one more minute.  
The clock ticked by extremely slowly. Once the sixty seconds was up, I took in a deep breath. I picked up the white stick and glanced at it. My heart froze. This couldn't be happening. A faint little pink line appeared in the stick to the right. I took a shakey breath in and then slowly let it out. Tears started to form in my eyes. I shook my head, not knowing what to do. I froze. I freaked out. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I tossed the box in the trash and took the small white stick with me.  
Down in the kitchen, I walked over to the refridgerator and took the chicken out. I knew I wouldn't be back for a while. I grabbed the stick and left my house. I walked blindly down the road to Nick's house. I turned onto his street and spotted his house. My heart accelerated the closer I got. I gripped the stick in my hand and wiped away my tears with the other one. It was a wasted effort, however, because they kept flowing uncontrollably out of my eyes.  
I knocked on the door, hoping Joe would answer. I fidgeted around nervously.  
Mrs. Jonas opened the door and I imediately hid the white stick behind my back.  
"Hi, Denise," I tried my best to smile, but she saw right through me.  
"Hi sweetie. Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned face.  
"Yeah, I just need to uh, talk with Nick." I lied.  
"Oh," She turned around to call his name but I stopped her.  
"No that's okay, I'll just head up to his room." I said and walked in the door. I moved the stick from behind my back to infront of me as she watched me go up the stairs. I walked down the hallway, the tears flowing uncontrollably. I was visably shaking as I knocked once on Joe's door and then walked inside.  
He was laying on his bed throwing a baseball up and then catching it. He turned his head to the side to see me and then went back to throwing his ball.  
"Nick's in his room." He said carelessly.  
"Um, I actually need to talk to you." I said. He sat up and for the first time noticed that I was crying.  
"What's... what's wrong?" He asked, not sure how to take in what was happening.  
I closed the door behind me and walked further into the room.  
"I - uh, don't know how to tell you this, but..." I was shaking so bad by this point. Joe stood up and took a cautious step towards me.  
"Sarah, what's wrong? You're kind of scaring me." He said.  
I took a deep breath, but I could't manage to get the words to come out of my mouth.  
He looked at me skeptically, "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked harshly.  
I looked at him with my mouth open, "Joe, does this look like a joke?" I yelled, then I lowered my voice to just above a whisper and let my shoulders fall, "I'm pregnant!"  
His eyes imediately went wide and his jaw fell open, "You're... pregnant?"  
"Yes," I whispered and broke down. I dropped the white stick on the ground and put my head in my hands. When I looked up at Joe, he had the same shocked face, and with some pity, he opened his arms to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He stiffly hugged me back and I knew he was just as shocked as I was.  
"Hey, what's going on in -" Nick walked into the room and saw me crying in Joe's arms, "What's going on in here." He demanded.  
He took a couple steps forward and then stopped and looked at my feet. Or so I thought he was looking at my feet. Nick walked over and picked up the small white stick and looked at it. He stared at me, "You're... you're..." He dropped the stick and stared at me.  
I just nodded and closed my eyes, returning my head to Joe's shoulder shamefully.  
"With Joe's baby?!" He exclaimed.  
"Yes, Nick!" I took a deep breath, "I am," I sobbed.  
Joe shifted me so I was sitting on the bed. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the box of tissues and handed it to me. He took one and used it to pick up the pregnancy test and threw it away in his trash.  
I tried to control my sobs and took a deep breath. Nick sighed and paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair.  
Joe sat down on his chair and just stared at the floor.  
Suddenly, I felt like this was all my fault.  
As I tried to quiet my sobs, Nick glanced once more at me and then shook his head and walked out of Joe's room. Joe stood up and caught up with Nick, closing the door behind him, leaving me all alone in his room. The sobs just came back. I layed back on Joe's bed and put my hands over my face. My whole body shook with each sob and I rolled over to face the opposite wall from the door. I took a deep breath and gritted my teeth, stopping my sobs.  
The door opened once more and then closed. I heard someone walk over to the bed and sit down.  
"I told him not to tell," I felt Joe's soft whisper on my ear and I shivered.  
I sat up and turned around to face him, wiping my tears, "Joe, what are we going to do? Our parents will find out."  
"Just - just relax," He stood up, "They won't find out." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hoping that Joe was right, I walked quickly home. The sun was just setting as I reached my house. Maybe they wouldn't be mad.  
"Sarah, where have you been?" My mother turned around from the counter as I walked in the door.  
"Oh, I just ran over to Nick's house for a bit." I said.  
She put the chicken in the oven and turned to me with a stern face.  
"...What's the matter?" I asked. My dad walked in the room from the den with his arms crossed.  
"Can we speak with you in here?" My dad motioned over his shoulder. I slowly nodded and followed them into the den. My mom and dad sat down on the couch and I sat on the chair opposite from them.  
"What is it?" I was getting nervous. They knew something.  
"Can you please explain to me why you're always over Nick's house?" My mom asked slowly.  
This wasn't that bad... "Mom, you know Nick's my best friend." I said, confused.  
"Then can you explain to me what this is?" My dad touched the mouse on the open laptop and the screen lit up, showing the page I had opened about pregnancy and never closed.  
"I was doing a project at school and needed to research that." I said. Yeah, project... maybe they won't know.  
My mother put her hand to her mouth and looked like she was about to cry, "Then what's this?" She asked quietly and held up the pregnancy test box.  
Oh shit.  
I panicked. I had no other excuses for that. Why was I so bad at hiding evidence!  
"I - uh... um..." I stuttered, trying to find a good enough excuse.  
"Sarah Lynn," My father said angrily, "Are you pregnant with Nicholas's child?"  
"What?!" I exclaimed, "No!" That was disgusting.  
"Don't lie to your father." My mom said, "We already know."  
"Mom," I said and put my hand on my forehead and leaned it on my knee, "It's Joe's."  
My mom held in a sob. A single tear ran down my face and I quickly wiped it away and looked back up at my parents. My dad had his arms around my mom.  
"So you were't even sick this morning? That was a lie too? What else are you lying about? How can I even trust you anymore?" My mom yelled at me.  
"Mom, I was sick this morning!" I defended myself.  
"Morning sickness doesn't count here." She snapped at me. She sat up and shrugged out of my fathers arms.  
"Mom, please. I haven't been lying about anything else. I promise." I begged.  
After a moment of silence, she spoke again, "When did this happen." "Last week." I said quietly.  
"Last week?! How in the world could you even sit here and tell us you haven't been lying to us when you had sex with a boy I assumed you hated a week ago and didn't tell us?!"  
I looked down.  
Another moment of silence followed.  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked.  
I kept my eyes on my feet and didn't answer her.  
"I said do you have anything to say for youself?" She repeated louder.  
"No." I said.  
"Get out." She whispered.  
I looked up at her, "What?"  
"Get out!" She yelled.  
"Mom, you can't do that!" I yelled back.  
"Just get out of my face!" She yelled. I stood up and stormed out of the room.  
"What exactly are you planning to do with her?" My father yelled to her.  
"It's all just one big lie, James! I don't know what to do with her." She said.  
I ran up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my phone and typed in a message to Nick.  
'They know.' 


	6. Chapter 6

I rang the doorbell and waited on the steps. Denise andswered the door and smiled at me and my family and invited us in.  
"What brings you around?" She smiled as we walked into the kitchen. My mom and dad looked at eachother and then back at Denise.  
"We need to talk with you and Paul." My mom said seriously, "Sarah, you stay in the kitchen."  
Denise looked at Paul with a worried face and then nodded, leading my mom and dad into the living room. They sat at the far side where I couldn't see them from my seat at the table. The TV was on in the living room and I couldn't hear what they were saying. A minute later, someone walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, followed by someone else. It was Kevin and Nick.  
"Oh, hey Sarah. What's up?" Kevin asked, sitting down next to me. Nick sat down across from me and studied my face. He could tell I had been crying.  
"They know, don't they." It wasn't a question.  
I looked down at my hands, "They know what?" Kevin asked.  
"They're actually in the other room telling your parents." I said quietly.  
"What?!" Nick exclaimed, pushing his chair back and standing up.  
"Telling our parents what?" Kevin asked, a bit more frantically.  
"Woah, did I just here 'Telling our parents'?" Joe walked in the kitchen.  
"Yeah." I said.  
He froze and looked towards the living room and then back to me, "I thought we promised not to tell!" He whisper shouted.  
"They found out!" I said back in the same tone, with a hint of guilt, "I didn't tell them."  
"Sarah, Joseph, can you please come in here?" My mom called.  
I nervously wrung my hands and looked up at Joe. He was still in his frozen position staring at me. He shifted his eyes to glance at Nick and Kevin.  
"That's it. I'm figuring out what's going on here." He walked into the room followed by Nick.  
I stood up slowly, "Um... I think we should... go..." I said slowly.  
Joe looked at me and then walked into the living room. The sight before us was unbearable. Mrs. Jonas and my mom were crying again and refusing to look at either of us. We both sat down on the couch opposite from them.  
Denise looked up at Joe with tears in her eyes and shook her head slowly, as if she couldn't believe that her little 'angel' had done such a thing.  
"I don't even know what to do with you right now." My mom looked at me, "I don't want her in my house." She said to no one in particular.  
Joe turned to me with a shocked face. I kept my eyes on my hands, which were in my lap.  
"They can't both live here, honey," Denise said to Paul.  
"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Kevin piped up. Everyone looked at him and he shrunk into the corner again.  
"Well, we've made our own desicion." Denise said, "You two are getting married."  
"What?!" Joe and I stood up at the same time.  
"If you two want to have a child together, then the only solution is to get married."  
"Mom! You can't do that to me! You know I-"  
"I can't marry her! She's so-"  
"-hate him! He's so dumb and immature and I-"  
"-annoying and we don't even like-"  
"-will go out of my mind if I have to-"  
"-eachother so how will this ever work and-"  
"-marry him! It's bad enough I'm having his child and-"  
"Dad!" We both yelled at the same time, turning to our fathers.  
"Don't look at me," Paul said.  
"Ask you're mother." My dad said.  
I sat back down, defeated, and put my head in my hands and began to cry.  
"Woah, Sarah... is having Joe's - child?" Kevin gasped.  
"Yes." Paul said, "And that's why we've come to this desicion."  
"So what are we going to do?" My mom asked, "I refuse to have Sarah in my sight another day."  
I glared at her through my fingers, "Way to be a supportive mother." I spat.  
"Way to have a baby at eighteen." She said, extremely angry.  
I rolled my eyes, "Way to act like you're still eighteen..." I mumbled to myself, but she still heard me.  
"That's it Sarah!" She yelled, standing up, "You're moving out. Now!"  
"Mom, I dont' have a house!" I yelled back.  
"I'll buy you one! I don't care! You're just out of my house."  
"Fine," I said, "Buy me a house. I don't care."  
"It'll be with your college money." She sat back down.  
"Mom! How will I go to college then?!" I exclaimed.  
"You're having a child for crying out loud!" She said.  
"Joseph will split the cost of the house." Denise said quietly.  
"Um, no." Joe said, "I'm not living with her."  
"Dude, you're married now. You have no choice." Nick patted his shoulder on his way out of the room.  
"This is so unfair!" I stood up and walked out of the room. I opened the Jonas's front door and sat on the step. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and rested my chin on my hands. I was getting married to Joe. I was moving into a house with Joe. And I was having Joe's child. I never expected to be forced to spend my life with the one person in this world that I hated. 


	7. Chapter 7

"That's the last box." I said as I dropped it at the bottom of the stairs. Nick walked down behind me and set another box down, then sat at the kitchen table. Kevin walked down the stairs and set a box down. "I forgot another one." He said and turned back up the stairs. I sighed and sat down at the table next to Nick.  
"Nick," I said. He ignored me.  
"Nick, please talk to me." I begged, frowning. He continued to ignore me.  
"At least look at me." I said. He turned his head to the side to give me the most disappointed look I've ever gotten. Ouch, could've gone without that.  
He stood up and walked towards the door, "Nick, please stop." I stood up.  
"What, Sarah. What do you want?" He snapped and turned around.  
I backed up a step with a hurt look on my face. His features softened, "Listen, I'm sorry, but I just don't know you anymore."  
"Of course you know me Nick. We're best friends." I said.  
"You're having Joe's baby. And you hate Joe." He said and looked away from me. He walked outside and sat down on the porch steps. I sat down next to him and looked at my feet.  
"I'm scared, Nick," I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.  
He looked over at me with a helpless face, "I don't know, Sarah."  
A tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away, "I was drunk Nick. You never even heard the whole story."  
"Well then tell me the whole story." He turned to me.  
I looked back down at my feet, not wanting to relive that night, but decided to tell him. I owed him at least that. I took a deep breath and started on my story. I didn't leave out a single detail.  
"And... here we are now." I finished. I looked down and then back up at him. He was staring straight out into the street, at nothing inparticular. He blinked a couple times and then looked at me.  
"I - I don't know Sarah." He said again and sighed.  
I bit my lip to keep in the tears as Kevin walked out, "The moving truck will be here any minute." He said and walked down the steps and over to the car parked infront of the house.  
"Thanks Kevin," I called quietly to him. He stopped and turned around, smiling sadly at me. He walked back over and offered his arms. I stood up and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sorry, Kev." I whispered, "I'm going to miss you."  
"I'll miss you too Sarah." He kissed my cheek as he let me go. I watched him walk to the car and get in. He started it and pulled away, no doubt going home to help Joe pack the rest of his things into the truck. A little while later the movig truck pulled up as well as another car behind it, containing Paul, Denise, my mom and Joe. Denise, my mom and Nick went inside to get all the boxes and put them in the moving truck.  
"We got some old furniature out of storage for your house." Denise smiled tentively at me as she walked by. I smiled a small smile and nodded. Paul walked over to me with Joe right behind him. He was carrying a book; a bible.  
"I know you two don't want to, but it was your mother's wishes that you got married." He said and opened his bible. He made it short and sweet, getting right to the point.  
"Do you take Sarah James as your lawfully wedded wife?" Paul asked Joe.  
"I guess." He said and shrugged.  
I gave Joe a look, "Seriously, Joe?"  
"I mean I do." He looked down.  
"And do you take Joseph Jonas as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I do." I looked away from him.  
Paul reached in his pocket and pulled out two gold bands. He handed one to Joe and one to me. Joe sighed and took my hand, sliding the ring on and I did the same for him. They were simple, cheap bands. Nothing fancy.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Paul closed the bible. He cleared his throat and looked down, "If you want..."  
Joe sighed and leaned in to kiss my cheek.  
Oh joy. Just how I imagined my wedding day. The day that my mother threw me out of the house. Getting married to someone I hated. Already pregnant with their child. And losing my best friend. What a great day.  
Joe immediately left to get the other boxes for the truck and I sat down on the steps again. When the moving truck was all packed, another car drove up to the house. It was Kevin in Joe's car. He got out and patted the car, "Here you go." He walked over to the rest of our families standing at the porch steps to watch us leave. I walked over to Nick and looked down at my feet.  
"I guess this is goodbye." I said.  
"I guess so..." He said. He opened his arms for me and I gladly hugged him tightly.  
"Bye Nick." I whispered. I pulled away and gave Denise and Paul a hug, "I'm sorry." I whispered.  
"It's okay," She smiled sadly.  
I hugged Kevin once more and walked in front of my parents, "So I guess I'll see you later." I said.  
"Yeah..." My mom said.  
My dad smiled sadly and ran his thumb along my cheek.  
"Do you hate me?" I asked, looking from him to my mom. My mom sighed and looked down.  
"We're just very disappointed..." She said. I looked down and nodded, wiping a tear from my face. I turned to Joe, who was waiting at the car. He opened his door and got in, and I did the same.  
"Just follow the moving truck." Paul said as he walked over. Joe nodded and started the car. The moving truck started and pulled away and Joe followed. I glanced in the rear view mirror at the life I once had. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, I guess this is it." Joe said as he pulled up to the curb of the house that the moving truck had just pulled up to. I got out of the car and stepped up on the curb. After the forty-five minute drive here, all I wanted to do was sleep. But unfortunately, there were some things to unpack first. I glanced up at the small house in front of us. It was a pretty good sized house. There was a small porch leading to the front door. I stepped up the small steps and into the house. Immediately in front of me was a small kitchen, with a refridgerator and stove, and a little bit of counter space. There was a bar off the counter, which I assumed was our table. Right next to the kitchen was a small living area, with several doors leading into different rooms. One was a half bathroom, and the other was a landry room. The sairs lead up to a landing with two bedrooms and a full bathroom. I walked back downstairs where the movers were already bringing in the furniature. Joe walked into the house with a set of keys in his hands. He tossed me one, "House key." He said, "See you later." He turned to leave the house.  
"Wha - Joe!" I called after him, "Where are you going?" He turned to face me again, taking a set towards me. He raised his eyebrows, "Out." He said.  
"Don't you want to help your pregnant wife unpack?" I asked desperately.  
"Fine, fine." He turned to the side and grabbed a picture frame from the box that the moving guy held. He stood it up on the bar that we stood next to and smiled, "There. Done. Later." He turned again to leave.  
"You don't even want to see our new house?" I asked.  
He turned once again and glanced around at the room, "Nice. Bye." He held his hand up and left.  
I sighed helplessly and let my hands fall to my sides. I picked up the picture that Joe had "unpacked" and glanced at it. It was a picture of Joe, Nick and I from when we were little. And Joe and I were actually getting along. I smiled sadly and set the picture down on the end table that one of the movers had brought in. I sat down on the old futon that apparently was taken out from storage and let the movers do their job. They occasionally asked where a certain box belonged, but other than that, I just relaxed in the peace of my new home. There was an old TV on a crate in front of the small coffee table and I turned it on, hoping something good was on. To my dislike, the TV only had 12 channels, most of which were spanish soap operas and news casts. I huffed and turned the TV off.  
I headed upstairs to where the movers were placing larger pieces of furniatures, like the beds. Make that ibed/i. I walked into one bedroom and found a single bedframe with a queen sized matress in it. I glanced around. There was one small closet and one small dresser.  
"Um, excuse me, where's the other bed?" I asked.  
"There was only one bed here ma'am." He said.  
"Well then what goes in the other bedroom?" I asked.  
"I was told that was a nursery." He left the room.  
Sure enough, when I checked the other bedroom, it was a nursery. I saw a familiar light green and brown crib that used to belong to me. That and a bunch of other baby excessories were in the middle of the room. I stared angrily at what would soon belong to Joe and I's child and slammed the door closed, walking back downstairs.  
"You're all set ma'am." One mover said as he left the house.  
"Thank you." I followed him to the door and shut it behind him. Turning to my empty, unfurnished house, I set myself a goal to unpack as much as I could. Starting with the kitchen, I unpacked cheap dining wear into the cabinets and so on. There wasn't much to do in the living room or downstairs bathroom, so I set off to Joe and I's room. I made the bed and pushed it up against the walls, also pushing the end tables into place. I unpacked most of my clothes into part of the dresser and closet, then put my toiletry bag in the bathroom.  
Sighing, I glanced at my digital clock. 10:32. Frowning, I changed into my pajamas and went back downstairs. Without shades or curtains, I felt so exposed to the outside night world. I sat down on the futon and pulled my laptop onto my lap.  
At that moment, I realized I was alone. Joe and I belonged to the adult world now. No more mom and dad to take care of you. No more mom and dad to pay for everything. No more anything. I so wasn't ready for this. And I was scared.  
And all I had was Joe.  
br  
About an hour later, the handle of the front door rattled. Startled, I closed my laptop and put it on the side table, standing up and facing the door. The sound of a key in the lock rang out and the door opened revealing Joe. I sighed a sigh of relief and felt that familiar comfort in knowing he was here that I felt at that party. He closed the door and threw his keys on the counter.  
"Get all the unpacking done?" He carelessly asked, walking into the house.  
I glared at him and walked past him to the door, double locking it and turning to him, "Most of it."  
"How does my room look?" He grinned a cocky grin.  
"You mean our room." I corrected him, crossing my arms.  
"What?" He asked, shocked. He turned and headed up the stairs. I followed him and walked into our room.  
"Only one bed?!" He exclaimed, "What about the other room?" He asked.  
"Nursery." I stated, leaning against the door frame.  
"Great, well now what?" He let his hands fall to his side.  
"Now you suck it up and share a bed." I stood up straight.  
"No thanks," He said, "I'll take the futon." He walked over to the boxes labled 'Joe' that I had pushed to his side of the room. He started opening them all, apparently looking for his pajamas.  
I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms, "It won't be very comfortable." I said.  
"I don't care." He pulled out a pair of pajama pants. He took his jacket off and tossed it on the floor. He glanced at me, "Whether you stay here or not, I'm taking my pants off."  
"Seen it," I replied.  
"Right," He smirked and proceded to change clothes. I rolled my eyes.  
"You're so full of it." I said.  
"You're so full of it." He mimicked me.  
I sighed, "Joe, really! I want to be serious sometimes. But you make being an adult impossible! It's our first night as a married couple and we're already fighting!" I yelled at him.  
"We're not married." He pulled a blanket out of his box and a pillow off his side of the bed, "To be married, you have to be in love, and obviously, we're not." He left the room and slammed the door behind him.  
I frowned. So for the millionth time today, I was crying over something stupid. Something that wasn't my fault. Something that involved Joe.  
I turned the light off and layed down on the bed, wiping my tears and wrapping the blanket around me. I felt even more alone now than I did before. Once this baby was born, Joe and I weren't going to be together anymore. 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning very early. It didn't mind though, because last night was probably one of the worst nights I'd ever slept - or attemped to sleep. Feeling an uneasiness in my stomach, I sighed and headed to the bathroom awaiting the morning sickness. After sitting on the floor in the bathroom for ten minutes and nothing happening, I sighed once again and stood up, leaving the bathroom and going downstairs. I tip-toed down the stairs and peaked over the railing to see Joe sleeping rather uncomfortably on the couch. I frowned and went into the kitchen, opening the refridgerator and glancing at it's empty inside. I checked inside all the cabinets and cupboards and still found nothing. Wow. We remembered everything for this house except for food. I heard Joe stir and roll over, falling off the futon. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. I heard him groan on the floor and stand up, rubbing his head. He turned to see me standing there and pretended he was just fixing his hair. Smooth. Real smooth.  
"Oh, you're up." He said, picking up all the blankets on the floor and tossing them on the futon.  
"Yeah," I looked down, "Um, there's nothing to eat in this house." I pointed behind me to the kitchen.  
"What?" He walked over to the fridge, "No food?" He asked like it was the end of the world, "What are we supposed to do?"  
"I don't know, go shopping I guess," I said.  
"Do you know where a store is?" He asked.  
"No," I said, "If you remember correctly, I spent all day yesterday unpacking. You were the one out, you should've seen something."  
He sighed and started going through the cupboards, "I saw a Dunkin' Donuts in town." He said.  
I smiled. I was so in the mood for a corn muffin. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was only 7:13.  
"Okay, I'll go get - " I stopped midway in my sentence, feeling the nausea coming back. I turned to the bathroom next to me and threw up in the toilet. Joe walked in the bathroom behind me and turned the light on. "Are you okay?" He panicked. I took a few deep breaths to calm my anxiety and relaxed my muscles. My throat stopped throbbing and I could breath again.  
I stood up and flushed the toilet. Rinsing my mouth in the sink, I turned to Joe.  
"Uh, yeah. It's just morning sickness," I looked down at my feet, and then glanced at my stomach. Nothing was showing yet.  
"Oh," He said quietly.  
"Well, um, I'll be in the car." I pulled my seatshirt on over my pajamas and headed out to Joe's car. I opened the passenger's side and tried to clear off the seat. He had a bunch of CDs and other things in his car. I buckled and watched him walk out of the house. He had grabbed a sweatshirt as well and got in the front seat. He started the car and pulled out.  
br  
"So what do you want." Joe asked as we waited in the line for the drive thru.  
"Just a coffee, I'm not really hungry anymore." I said. Just then my stomach let out a loud growl. I frowned down at it and then looked at Joe sheepishly.  
"Okay, so again, what do you want?" He asked.  
I sighed, "A corn muffin." He nodded and pulled up to the speaker.  
"No wait, I want banana nut." I said.  
"Hi, how can I help you." The box said.  
"Can I have a black coffee, a blueberry muffin and a banana nut muffin." He said.  
"Wait, Joe I want a cinamon coffee." I said.  
"And a cinamon coffee." He said.  
"Is that all?" The box asked.  
"No, Joe just make it a black coffee."  
"Um, actually make the cinamon a black."  
"No make it a cinamon." I said.  
He looked at me, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." I said.  
"Sorry, that's a cinamon."  
"Is that all?"  
"No make it black." I whispered, biting my nail.  
Joe stared straight out the windshield, "Are you isure/i?"  
"Yeah." I said sheepishly.  
He sighed, "Just make it two black coffees and the muffins. And yes that's all." He looked over at me. I frowned.  
Joe pulled up to the window and handed a tired-looking woman a ten dollar bill, "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind again?" She asked.  
Joe looked up at her with a blank expression, "Yeah."  
She handed him a bag and a tray with the coffees and drove to a parking spot. He put the car in park and turned it off. I looked out the windshield and tried not to cry. iIt's just cravings and wacked out emotions. He's not mad. It's fine./i I told myself.  
"Here." He held out my coffee and that did it. I put my head in my hands and started crying. For what reason, I really didn't know. He put the coffee down and turned to me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
"Yeah," I shook my head and wiped my tears, "I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine." He said.  
"What are you trying to say, Joe?" I snapped.  
His eyes widened and he backed away a little, "I'm just saying you don't look fine."  
"Oh," I said and let my shoulders fall. I began to cry again and Joe opened the car door. He headed around to my side and opened the door, crouching next to me. I turned my face away from him and wiped my face.  
"Sarah." He said. When I refused to look at him, he turned my face towards him with his finger, "Sarah, what's wrong?"  
I looked into his eyes and started crying again, "I don't know Joe. I'm a crazy hormonal teenage pregnant girl who's having a baby with a person who can't stand me and my own mother kicked me out of the house! What iisn't/i wrong?!" I sobbed.  
He pulled me into him and rubbed my back, "It's okay." He said softly, and somewhat guiltishly After a few minutes of pointless crying, I finally stopped and pulled away from Joe. He waited a minute, and then asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine." I turned to face forward again and Joe stood and closed my door. He got back in his side and started the car, driving home.  
Joe sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He set his coffee on the coffee table and flipped through the channels. I watched as he flipped through all 12 channels over and over again. He finally sighed and pressed a random button on the remote, bringing him to a channel with cartoons. He shrugged and put his feet up on the table. I hesitantly walked over and sat on the complete opposite end of the couch and sipped my coffee tentively. Once the cup was empty, I set it down on the table and closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered was half waking up to being carried up the stairs and set on the bed. 


End file.
